eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Version 0.78 - Build 4021
June 24th, 2013 This build Increase level cap to 35, and the following areas and quests are now available for testing: New Areas Brokenshore - Level 31 Betex Expanse - Level 33 Including an Heroic World Area - Betex Cavern Blossom Ridge - Level 35 New Quest Books A Tale of Two Worlds (18 quests) Roshaven Rescue (20 quests) Foreign Legions (25 quests) Blossom On The Wind (18 quests) New Group Dungeon Temple of the Three (4 quests) Electioneering & No Joking Matter 2 quests each Culling the Plagued, Curing the Plagued, A Soldiers Duty, Service To The Council, The Crimson Threat, Fellowship of Varuna & Rebuilding Illanon Relations 1 quest each General Added an early build of the PvP Battleground system. (Work in Progress) Added stats and achievements for "Trial of the Champions" Added option to display two action bars on screen at once. Added repeatable skill quests for all skills up to skill-level 24. Added missing tools category to the Apprentice Forestry and Prospecting Trainer shops. Added an Apprentice Skinning Trainer to Hunter's Habitat in Eldevin City. Repeatable quests can now be completed only once per day. Selling baskets with contents will only sell contents now and return empty basket to player. To sell basket, it must first be empty. Crystal Powder may now be added to Baskets and Sacks. Remove the activator Twirl and replaced Free Dancing with Basic Dancing skill. Sell price now displays the correctly scaled price Balance Healing attack power now has a flat base increase. Greatly improved drop rates on some quests. Corrected stats on level 35 crafted sets: Mercenary, Void Mage and Copper Plated Leather. Slightly increased skill experience awarded from skill quests and skill repeatables. Revised the Armorsmithing, Leatherworking, Tailoring, Jewelry and Weaponsmithing repeatables to replace items that require rare components with items that are easier to craft. Bugs Fixed issues with the "Expert Crafter" and "Expert Gather" achievements, causing them to be awarded erronously. Fixed item detection not working nicely when you had items in your stash. Fixed an issue with Nature's Renew not recognising you planting fungus for Trephaer. Fixed an issue with Trephaer speaking to the player anywhere in the world while on Nature's Renew. Fixed an issue with Volunteering is Mandatory not letting players in to see Enziostien. Fixed an issue with crimson Guards in the strongholdattacking you if you attack critters. Fixed filled watering cans not being detected if you had empty watering cans. Fixed an animation buy with Crystal Cutting gems. Fixed domestic shigra not respawning properly when multiple shigra had pending respawns. Fixed an issue where Trachis chest could give multiple quest items. Fixed an issue with Creeping Vines applying snare to targets with Battle Veteran / stun immunity. Fixed an selection issue for some Farming Plots at Northam Farm. Resolved a issue that could interfere with stage 8 of "Elusive Origins" and stage 5 of "Tracking the Source". Fixed an issue with the Old Boot quest item being equippable. Clarified conversations and quest text of stage 5 of Cryptic Clues. The text led players to believe they needed to speak with Figaro the barber (which was an optional step). Category:Patch Notes